Sería más fácil
by LadyRochu
Summary: No fue nada fácil, pero Iván finalmente se atrevió a enviar esa carta que había escrito y redactado tantas veces para su pequeño girasol. / Rochu (RusiaxChina)/


Ya he perdido la cuenta... me cuesta recordar todas las veces que me armé de valor para escribir esto y me retracté, arrugando la hoja y tirándola a la basura. Casi logro escucharte reprocharme por hacerlo, tu voz aún hace eco en mi mente, ¿y cómo no hacerlo? Si siempre la amé en toda su totalidad, cada emoción que desprendían tus labios, eran la más dulce melodía. Así como también amo todo de ti, tu rostro, tus labios, tus ojos, tu cabello, tu piel y más aún, tu corazón, siempre me preguntabas porqué lo hacía y yo respondía "¿Cómo alguien podría no amarte?" Entonces creías que me burlaba de ti, debía llenar tu rostro de besos mientras enumeraba cada una de tus virtudes, para convencerte de lo contrario. Siempre creí que eras demasiado puro para un mundo tan cruel como este, que eventualmente terminaría ennegreciendo tus sentimientos, es irónico que hubiese sido yo el culpable. Fue cuando supe finalmente de quien debía protegerte, de mí.

Sé que siquiera merezco dirigirte la palabra, pero también sé que eventualmente terminaría enloqueciendo de no hacerlo, incluso si este trozo de papel no llega a tus manos, es una forma de desahogo, si... eso es.

Mi pequeño girasol, cuanto daño te hice.

Si estuviese frente a ti, ¿aún me sonreirías con cariño?, ¿aún tus ojos irradiarían esa ternura que siempre me regalaste? Esa misma ternura que me diste incondicionalmente cada vez que te entregabas por completo y ponías tu corazón en mis manos. Estoy seguro de que ese fue el peor error que cometiste, y yo aún sabiendo lo equivocado que estabas, que estuvimos ambos, me envolví en esa hermosa mentira que representó mi tiempo a tu lado, merezco la mayor pena por eso, lo sé mejor que nadie, pero...

Tenerte ante mi fue demasiada tentación, lo reconozco, fui débil y ahora pago las consecuencias de mis acciones, no... pago las consecuencias de lo que no hice, de las palabras que no fui capaz de pronunciar, aún sabiendo a la perfección que sólo dos bastarían para sanar tus heridas, en lugar de esto las abrí, causándote un dolor que nadie merece. Lo sé porque somos uno, ¿recuerdas? Por esto, pude sentirlo... en el llanto que callaban tus ojos, en como tu voz se cortaba al hablar y como tus manos temblaban, lo sentí.

Y aún, con la más cínica sonrisa fui capaz de fingir indiferencia. Además de ser un hombre egoísta y cruel, no hallo otra explicación de mis acciones de ese día.

Entonces tú seguías allí, perdonando mis errores...

Lo harías todo más fácil si me odiaras, si en lugar de acariciar mis manos con el cariño maternal que siempre te caracterizó, me gritaras en cara todas y cada una de mis fallas, si en lugar de mostrar calidez en tus ojos, me dieras la más afilada mirada de desdén, porque es lo que merezco... porque ni en diez vidas podría merecer a una persona de corazón puro, como tú.

Si me odiaras tanto como yo me odio... todo sería más sencillo.

¿Sabes? Hace poco vi a uno de tus hermanos, no estoy muy seguro de cómo se las arregló para encontrarme, temí por lo que fuese a salir de su boca, pero en lugar de hacerme sentir miserable, trató convencerme de que me habías perdonado, y que estarías mejor a mi lado, que querías que volviera, el tono en el que lo dijo hasta el día de hoy me desconcierta, pues era la primera vez que escuche seriedad en sus palabras.

¡Que absurdo! ¿Perdonarme? ¿Estar mejor a mi lado? No sé que habrá querido lograr con eso.

Al final fui yo quien lo convencido de que... estaba equivocado.

Y aún hoy lo sostengo.

Aunque las ganas de correr a tus brazos y aceptar tu amor incondicional me coman por dentro, jamás podría hacerte algo como eso. Porque te amo demasiado y no soportaría verte llorar por mi culpa una vez más.

Y porque te amo, es que me he hecho a un lado.

Mi pequeño girasol... no sabes cuanto lo siento.

Viernes, 09 de septiembre de 2016.

.

.

.

¡Hey! Hace tiempo quise animarme a subir algo más por acá, pero no hallaba el tiempo o disposición, así que regreso con un pequeño OS que escribí el año pasado, al cual hice algunas correcciones, no recuerdo mucho de mi idea principal (pues terminó en el olvido el documento, Lol) Así que quizá haga una continuación o quizá no…  
¡Críticas, saludos y consejos siempre son bienvenidos!


End file.
